Jeannie Davidson
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Jeannie Davidson is an American-born Half-Blood witch of English descent. She is the daughter of Modesty Scott, and Eldon Clark. She is the wife of Duncan Davidson, and the mother to their four children; Harley, Emilie, Clara, and Rayne. Life Before Ilvermorny Jeannie Katherine Clark may have been born in America, in Morristown, New Jersey to be specific. Nevertheless, she is a Brit through and through. Her mother, Modesty, was a quidditch player, a seeker, with a habit for switching teams after a short period of time. Shortly after Jeannie was born, and Modesty was finally off maternity leave, she left the American team she had been playing for in her words; "far too long", it had been one season before she was pregnant with Jeannie. For the third year in a row she bounced back, and forth between her native home of Greenwich, in the UK, and the place she loved the most, the United States. Leaving the US League to join the British Irish League, again. Her parents took her back to Port Isaac Harbour in North Cornwall only a few weeks after she was born. She spent her entire childhood in that hamlet, and she loved everything about the small, and picturesque fishing village she called home. Her mother continued to flit back, and forth between the US, and the UK. After Jeannie's first sign of magic around the age of nine when she was caught levitating a tea set so that she could set the little table she played at. Her father, Eldon, was taken by surprise, not because he was unaware of magic. He was a late bloomer, and expected the same from is daughter. Her magic manifesting at such a young age, from his perspective, caused him to alert Modesty at which point she rushed home. Her mother took time off to help Jeannie learn some self control. Her father's good intentions had a negative impact on the little girl, and from that day forward levitating her tea set was not so simple anymore. More often then not something else in the room moved because she had forgotten to concentrate. Jeannie was grateful to have her mother around to help. He father shied away from magic, and only used it sparingly. Her mother on the other hand was well versed in both wandless and nonverbal magic. The spent off the pitch however left her waiting anxiously to go back to the US. After less than two years spent enjoying the cove the family was right back in Morristown oblivious to what it was that Modesty found so pleasant about the Morris Country town. American culture was completely foreign to Eldon and Jeannie. She, and her father were fish out of water. Whenever they could they found the nearest British Specialty Store, and stocked up on all their favorite staples. Sometimes they even went out of their way to purchases their least favorites just to have that option. Modesty was always disappointed to find the various wrappers lying around that Eldon or Jeannie were too lazy to throw away. One of them, without fail, launched into a fit complaining about how they needed the wrapper to show the American clerks, despite working in the store they were unfamiliar with the products they sold. Wizarding School She began her years at wizarding school much like any other magical child. She attended Ilvermorny on Mount Greylock. She often found herself the butt of jokes from one particular boy due to her posh British accent. She was never amused nor was she offended, the Horned Serpent was disinterested in the trolls who wasted their time frivolously by trying to get under her skin. She was even less concerned with the perverts who want to get under her skirt. There was another boy who refused to allow her to tolerate such treatment any further. Duncan Davidson defended her honor, suffice it to say, she was intrigued that someone would do something of the sort for a person they did not even know, a stranger. She was infuriated that he felt the need to fight for her, and she told him so. Nevertheless, there were sparks between them, it was only a few short years into getting to know one another better that the courtship phase began where they pursued a less platonic, and a much more romantic relationship. It was their fifth year when Duncan and Jeannie became official. Shortly before their graduation ceremony Duncan proposed, and Jeannie accepted. Three months after their final year together at Ilvermorny the young wizarding couple became husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Davidson Harley, is their first, and their only son. He was conceived on their wedding night, and he was unfortunately born while Duncan was at Ranger School. The 56 day stint did not hurt the family, even missing the birth of his son was not enough to break them. When Duncan was deployed that was a tough blow, Jeannie was pregnant with their second child at the time. She decided not to tell Duncan, but her ability to call forth crocodilian tears should have been a dead give away. She was never more emotional than when she was with child. The hormones coursing through her body often wrought havoc on her usually coy, and sophisticated mentality. Her first daughter was born while Duncan was in a war zone. The only time they saw one another was during video conferences, it was through one of these "chats" that Duncan learned he was now the father to a baby girl; Emilie. She was a year old when Duncan finally came back home to his family. Jeannie was worried that Emilie, and Harley would have been distant not being used to having their father around on a regular basis. In all the excitement of being a reunified family unit Jeannie was once again emotionally on edge. It did not take long for she, and Duncan to be with child for a third time. Another baby girl was born; Clara, and this time Duncan was there for Jeannie when she needed him the most. Rayne is their youngest, she was born two years before her father's final deployment overseas. As was expected by this point in their lives Jeannie was left to contend with their four children. Duncan was sent overseas once more, as a Sergeant it was both his duty to return, and still, as always, an honor to serve his country. Jeannie would forever admire his patriotism. While the family did miss him greatly Jeannie tried to make sure their children understood what he was fighting for. It was hard for her when she was outnumbered so greatly, she thought Harley would have given her the most trouble, surprisingly the one to give her a hard time was her little Ray of Sunshine, the baby, Rayne. For a reason that is still completely unknown to Jeannie the youngest favors her father, and takes after him almost entirely. From his beautiful blue eyes to that 'never back down' fighting spirit. At times she admires that Rayne took after him, and other times she wishes Rayne were more like her sisters, at the least more like Clara. Duncan returned from his tour of duty for last time without one of his legs. Jeannie worked tirelessly not just to support Duncan emotionally, but also to afford the expensive prosthetic leg for her husband. Unbeknownst to the majority of the family she recreated the limb herself. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Faithful - Sagacious, Multifaceted, Purposeful, Affectionate Jeannie is rather peculiar, she can be unpredictable at times. When someone thinks she is going to zig there is a good chance she will zag, and vice versa. She prides herself on being adaptable, and being able to discern the proper reaction for any given situation. She is not always successful in this endeavor nonetheless she works hard not to let herself, or her responses be inappropriate, or ill-timed. She is quite rigid in the sense that she likes to be in control of every aspect of what goes on around her. She tends not to like the company of other people much, more so a large group of strangers. Her family, and mostly friends who she has made deep connections with are the only people to see the various sides of her. She is an independent woman, when she met her future husband she told him off for fighting her battles for her. She was not angry with him, she wanted him to know she did not need him, or anyone else doing things for her when she was entirely capable of taking care of herself. There is a fiery streak, an ember that flickers deep inside her, that she meticulously tends to. Shrewdness has always been a part of who she is, she does not deny that she can be hard-headed. Despite being a bit standoffish Jeannie is also secretly affectionate, she steals kisses from her children while they sleep. During the years when Duncan was away she frequently hopped into bed with them leaving only when they flopped around too much or just before they awoke. Appearance Hayley Atwell Jeannie is insanely beautiful. She has thick, wavy, chestnut colored hair, big brown eyes, and a delicate, yet slightly pale skin complexion. Some would say she is prefect. Her smile could light up a room, and the way she walks, that switch of her hips could compel even those with the strongest resolve to turn their head just to watch her go. She is not a "petite" female, she is rather curvaceous, and clearly well–endowed. She has the figure of a real woman, as such she was a bit embarrassed by her shape as a girl. She often wore loose clothing to hide her form. When she learned the way she was naturally blessed was nothing to be ashamed of she broke out of her shell. She began to wear form fitting clothes, and even dared on occasion to wear something with a low cut or a high slit. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Expiry Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in America Category:English Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Adult Character Category:Ilvermorny Graduate Category:Insect Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Willow Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand